This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for adjusting an adjustable foot connected to an object. The invention more particularly, but not by way of limitation, relates to an apparatus and method for facilitating the adjustment of a pool table foot without lifting the table's weight from the foot.
For certain types of equipment or furniture, a level surface is desirable or necessary. Leveling is often accomplished by providing a threaded foot on the end of each leg that supports the surface. Each foot may be rotated to vary the height of each leg, which in turn varies the pitch of the surface. By adjusting each foot appropriately, the surface can be leveled and held in position.
Generally, a foot of this type rests on the floor and supports the weight placed on the leg. The weight supported by the foot, the relatively high friction bottom of the foot, and the smooth top surface of the foot prevent adjustment when the foot is supporting any significant weight. As a result, the weight usually must be lifted from the foot to permit adjustment.
The leveling of a surface thus becomes a repetitive process of measuring the surface's pitch, lifting the weight from the appropriate legs, adjusting the feet, and returning the weight to the legs. This process is repeated until the requisite levelness is achieved.
The surface of a pool table must be absolutely level to insure the fairness of the game. Pool tables, however, are relatively heavy, so that repeatedly lifting the table's weight from the feet is laborious and time-consuming. Consequently, leveling a pool table or similar surface presents a slow and tedious process. There is therefore a need for an apparatus and method that allows a foot to be adjusted without removing the weight from the foot.